This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Philius transmembrane and signal peptide prediction algorithm was applied to the yeast proteome. This comprehensive dataset will be used to examine if extracellular vesicles isolated from yeast cultures contain signal peptide-dependent secreted proteins.